A Girl Like You
by tenshi-shoujo013
Summary: Aya and Rei coupling... a scenery 5 years after anime... the continuation to my loved fiction "Aishiteru". Please read it once more so you can have a bit of it. AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This fic--- a futuristic one after my very first Aya-Rei fic, "Aishiteru". This is the sequel to it. Centers to Aya and Rei with few Ran-Yuuya and Yamato-Miyu. With some OOCs and the next part is somewhat an AU. Everything might sound crazy for the one who has watched the full series, but still please review! If you loved "Aishiteru" then I bet you'll love this more! **

**A Girl Like You »» **An Aya-Rei Fanfic

**Chapter One: **One Last Time

She had been waiting for this to come. Her loved one, Rei Otohata had admitted his hidden feelings. They've come a long way already. But one specific event stopped it, and another one made them forget the past…

He was waiting at THE bench in THE park; the park where he and she had talked by themselves for the first time, where she told him she loved him, where he admitted his feelings for her. That same bridge where they watched beautiful fireworks that kept their love together. And now....now where he's going to tell her goodbye. It was hurting him probably more than it would hurt her but he had to do it, it was the right thing to do. _She'll thank me in the end,_ he thought.   
  
He looked up at the moon. It was so bright. He thought of She. Her face, her attitude, probably everything about her. He loved her so much. It was like that same night he confessed his very feelings.  
  
"Rei?"   
  
He looked behind him, it was she. _Please not now,_ he thought. She came up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and sat down beside him.   
  
He stared at her, her hair was glimmering in the moonlight, her eyes were shining,   
  
and she was beautiful. _Do I have to do this?_ He thought to himself. _Of course you do, you idiot.  
_  
  
She looked at him in the eyes. "Rei-kun, why did you ask me to meet you here?" she asked.   
  
He stopped staring at her and looked at the moon. She looked at him, and she could tell there was frustration and sadness in his eyes. "Something wrong?"   
  
He took a deep breath. "Aya…"  
  
"Yes?" She smiled at him, and he turned away. _Oh god, not those smile. Not that face._  
  
But he had to do it. There was no other choice. "Aya," he repeated. "I…I've been thinking, and…we…we…can't see each other anymore…we can't be together anymore."  
  
She's heart stopped. Everything was obscured around her, she couldn't breathe properly.  
  
"Why?" She asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"But…you know why…"  
  
"Damn it, is this about your job again?!" she stood up and tears started welling up in her eyes. _No…not again…_ "Because we've talked about this---"  
  
"You've got to understand," He tried to stay calm. "What I must do."  
  
Tears were flowing freely down She's face now and her voice shook dangerously. This was like the time he had left them for the opportunity. "…you know that it won't bring anyone any happiness."   
  
He stood up, too. "Aya, I thought you knew me! I must have a good job. That is my only goal. Up until now…I don't know what's been going on…what I've been doing…how come I haven't…"  
  
"Are you saying----" She struggled with her words. "…that all those times we spent together, everything we did…meant nothing to you?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Rei-kun, Answer me! Did they have any meaning to you whatsoever?!"  
  
"…"  
  
She said, pain searing her heart with every breath she took, "Why did you bother being with me…if you…if you never…even loved me…?"   
  
He did not answer her.   
  
"Don't…don't you…love me, Rei-kun?"  
  
"You know how I feel about you," he said very quietly.  
  
"Sometimes I don't think I do!" She sobbed.  
  
He continued with immense difficulty, "This is what I have to do. I'm leaving in the morning. I don't think I'm coming back."  
  
"You'll regret this!"  
  
"I know I won't."  
  
She couldn't contain herself. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a mad hug, sobbing into his chest. "Please, don't..."  
  
"Aya…" He sighed, not hugging her back.  
  
"…Aishiteru." **[one very common line]   
"…" He removed her arms from around him and stepped backward, facing her. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."  
  
He looked at her one last time, and with a single leap, disappeared into the darkness surrounding them.**

"Rei-kun! Rei-kun!" Aya shouted. She didn't know that a car was fast approaching, and before she knew what happened, she lay down in a hospital bed at the ICU, in a critical condition…

"Ran! What happened to Aya? Hello! Hello!" Rei repeated his words but the taxi was moving away the source of signal.. Yuuya was still beside him sleeping, and he cursed himself for meeting her at the last time.

"Turn back. We're heading back to Shibuya," Rei said in his cold voice.

"Nani???? Rei-kun! Are you nuts? We're catching up the flight!!" Yuuya was flapped with his eyes open wide.

"Aya, she got bumped by a car last night." he simply said, "There will be a next flight to UK."

"Okay! We need to see Aya-chan!" Yuuya said determinably.

Rushing, they ran to the hospital gates and asked the room of a certain girl named Aya Hoshino, who was unluckily still on the ICU of the 3rd floor. Rei didn't know how to react or what to feel about it--- shocked, sad, regretful--- all are mixing up in him and a surging pain hits him all over.

"If only--- Aya-chan…" he whispered as he and Yuuya rode the elevator.

"Ran!" two voices of boys called out loud, and her face was not that usual genki and it was like dead. Her stirring emotions flowed out in tears as she bitterly wipes them out to show that she's not that weak in front of everyone. Miyu beside her and Sayo too, the three girls show an explicitly lonesome emotion.

"I--- I am sorry, I told you that I will…" Rei apologized as Ran raised her hand to stop his sentence.

"No Rei. It's not you. Nor the driver--- it's fate." she said. "Once you leave her and she knows it--- she's suffering. And if she doesn't--- she'll live a happy life."

"What--- do you mean?"

"Leave her now, Rei. She'll be--- I hate to say this… you need to be apart."

"Ran! What are you saying?" Miyu and Yuuya exclaimed. "Are you taking away her happiness?"

"I. Understand. I fully understand. We can't live apart, knowing each other. I don't want to make her suffer. I'd want her to live a happy life without me. Please help her," he said. "Before that, can I see her--- even just once?"

"Rei!" Yuuya cried. "But----"

"Let her go out of the pain I gave her for years." Rei said sadly. "You all know I love this girl so much."

They all stared at Aya's pale face, and dozens of tubes are connected to her to keep her alive. Rei bent towards her, and kissed her bruised forehead.

"My princess--- my everything, I need to go, please be alive for me. Live a happy life without me. Erase me--- in your heart," he whispered. "Sayonara, Aya-chan. I will love you for always…"

Miyu cried at their sad parting. Everything ended that easy, and the two boys left for UK to be members of a boy band in the making. Ran cried too, when Yuuya left. It's been a year when she and Tatsuki broke-up, and she realized her true feelings for the boy.

"Aya and I--- must forget." she said as she wipes her tears away…

A week passed; and Aya woke up from her long sleep. The doctors pronounced her under amnesia. They did everything to make her remember all about her family and even friends. But they are certain to remove the pictures and memories of this brown-haired lad to everything they tell her. They all kept quiet and haven't told anything about him. Thus, they graduated from college and had different statuses in life.

Going back to Yuuya and Rei, they become the band called **"West Side"** and practically become a no. 1 boy band in the UK--- till in the US and now they are too well-known to be in Asia. Ran kept the pictures of the band, and even let Aya stay with her for always to protect her. TV is always shut off at showbiz news--- and kept the identity of a Rei Otohata.

Rei hasn't yet forgotten her, the first girl to have his one meaningful word "Aishiteru" and his first kiss. It was even awkward, but it was really memorable. He always kept one picture of Aya in his wallet for years, and never forgot her sweet voice. Thus, she stays in his heart really forever. UK has always been very beautiful, but he doesn't realize it for he only know one place beautiful and even one person--- Aya and Shibuya. **[THEY RHYME!]**

Everyone tried to forget--- but memories haunt them for always.

And it's so hard for anyone.

But they need to…

Everything hurts.

**Last notes: Do you hate it? If yes or no, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well the name "West Side" is based on the Chinese soap opera "West Side Story". I like it so much, you bet!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I don't own Gals, Sasuke Uchiha, Yoh Asakura. Kaede Rukawa, Tsujiai Hiroki and Haru Glory! [They are just my CRUSHES! ] Please review this!!!**

**A Girl Like You »» **An Aya-Rei Fanfic

**Chapter Two: **Four Years is Not That Long

"Okay! We're gonna start in few minutes!" the director's voice SOUNDED the whole backstage.

"Stage 23 lighting code blue!!" a crew member talked into his walkie-talkie while others were storming to work on the sound system and the broadcasting room.

In the dressing room, a few professional makeup artists were dabbing on some makeup onto the celebrity while another was curling up her hair on the bottom. "Miss Hoshino," one of the costume designers handed her a dress that was long and sleek of the crimson color that brought out her jet black hair.Soon, the young woman got out of her stool with her makeup done and her hair prepared; and she then got dressed as the raving crowd could be audible in the dressing room. The ramp model was the one everyone waited: then came out and she faced the audience and her eyes were bewildered by the sight of her fans as the bright lights shone on her face which brought out her beautiful complexions as she stood in the spotlight and the stage for her to take her graceful steps.Every seat was taken.In the broadcasting area, the crew were zooming in on the young woman, "All right, going LIVE 5.........4.........3.........2.........and rolling!!" the cameras were now fixed onto Aya.

"And now, for this authentic red silky gown, this is just one of Miss Kotobuki's "Aya Hoshino Collection". As you can see, our very famous ramp model carries it with whole dignity," a reporter says in her microphone, in front of the camera.

Aya flashed her serious modeling look, being a fine and respected woman in the ramp modeling industry. Together with her best friend Ran, they become popular in this venture. And those four years that passed by made them stronger. Two years ago when they started--- a mere modeling by Aya finally made the biggest hit.

"Ayaaa-chaaaan!!!" Sayo exclaimed as she pulled out a magazine from the mail box--- Ran's subscription finally arrived. It was named **"Tokyo Explicit Magazine"** about modeling and some sort of Showbiz stuff.

"Hai?" Aya moved out the kitchen and her long, black silky hair flew gently in the air. "Yes, Sayo-chan?"

Sayo showed her the magazine. "Guess what?"

"Oh, Oneesan's got no time to guess, my cute one,"

"Know the famous Mega-Platinum singer named Uchiha Sasuke?" she began.

"Of course! He is already engaged to the Matinee idol Sakura Haruno, why do you ask?"

"You also know he is really a rare girl admirer, right?"

"Yeah. Sakura Haruno must be some kind of spirited girl."

"But well, he just said he LIKES you! Man, can you believe that? He told the press that your beauty is next to his fiancée!"

"Hell, you're joking."

"No!" she said loudly. "Honest! And the other guy is Complexity's very own lead singer named Yoh Asakura!"

"Nani???"

"Delivery!" a man called from the outside, and Sayo and Aya went out.

"Hai!"

"For the ever pretty Ms. Hoshino. This is from Mr. Yoh Asakura."  
He gave her a bouquet of red and pink roses. There was a card on it.

_I hope you love it, Yoh. _It says. _I want to invite you for dinner tonight. I'll come over to fetch you. Catch you later!_

"Arigatou," she said as she signs the paper, she couldn't actually believe it!

Ran rummaged at her closet. She wants a perfect dress for Aya's date. Well, she actually knows that the press will be coming.

"And one thing more, Aya-chan." she said as she pulls out a mini Chinese-collared dress. "Kaede Rukawa asks you for a date on Saturday. Tokyo Rakuen, 8 pm."

"Isn't he the basketball player of the national team?" Sayo asked as she jumped at Aya's bed "Ne, oneesan! please ask for his signature!"

"Duh, Sayo!" Ran shouted.

"I'll ask him to come over here so you can talk," she answered sweetly.

"You have lots of suitors. Another is Tsujiai Hiroki and Haru Glory. They are both ramp models too."

"They are all bishounens!" Sayo screamed. "Hey! Give me one!"

"You're too young!" Ran said "You haven't yet graduated senior high and you're acting matured!"

Aya snickered "How about Masato-kun? For once you told us he's your boyfriend."

"Ee!" she cried "he's just my childhood friend!"

Screams are heard outside and the screeching of the wheels of the vans of reporters. [Isn't it too much ofs?] Yoh Asakura came out of his Limo and waved to his fans. He still has this trademark headphones besides the fact that he wears a so-much-formal outfit, and releasing his really handsome face. Aya finally came out and flashes of cameras followed them, giving her a tensed feeling. Yoh guided her to the door and waved his hand again. He got in the car and it moved.

They went to a very quiet place and had their dinner candlelit with music through a violinist. Aya loved their food there, and liked Yoh's kindness. Even his handsomeness, of course. She just appeared to be the luckiest girl in town. When the night is off, Yoh returned her back to Ran's house. She had a very splendid night with him.

**Tokyo Showbiz News:**

**Hotshot band lead singer Yoh Asakura dates Japan's no. 1 model, the beautiful ramp model Aya Hoshino!**

_Yes folks! It is the well-known gal again! Sorry but Yoh seems to like her! Their date was fantastic and they had it at Tokyo Imperial Place around 8 pm. The two had spent it in a candlelit black tie dinner and with a serenading music. Is this a start of a deeper relationship? Well, That's all! _

**[For the couple's pictures turn to page 32A.]**

"How's it, lucky gal?" Miyu teased. Aya was scavenging clothes in Miyu's boutique.

"Stop it!" she was blushing "And how's business running? And your wedding!"

"Ahh!" Miyu exclaimed "You! Well, I was making it on December, luckily we had to arrange it first. Yamato's gonna have his leave for the preparations!"

Miyu glanced over to a magazine subscription. Her eyes enlarged and they seemed to be afraid.

"Nee, Miyu-chan?" Aya asked "What's the matter?"

"Aah--- nothing, just pamper yourself," she smiled at her and kept the magazine away.

"What's that? Another subscription? You know Ran's magazines, they seemed to be few though it is for a whole year. I tried to tell her that she seems to lack some subscriptions."

"Well, don't mind it," she said "so, you've picked one?"

"Hai." she go the off shoulder cerulean blue gown with slits on its side. "I think Kaede will like this,"

"Soooo… you're also dating that basketball player????" Miyu asked "nee! You're really hot shot gal!"

"He's asking me, Miyu-chan!" Aya cried defensively. "So, how much??"

Afterwards, Aya left the boutique. Miyu stared at the magazine carefully. It tells something about the band of Yuuya, Jirou and… Rei. Miyu worries as much as Ran does, and then she called Miyu.

"Miyu-chan," it was Ran's voice, so soft and serious. "They're coming back, and it's today."

"I know--- Aya some sorta saw this--- but she didn't took a look. What will we tell her? the truth?" Miyu asked.

"I hope it will be that easy," Ran said. "I must make sure that he's staying or else she'll get hurt again."

"Ran-chan…" Miyu said.

"I know. This situation is not really good, ja ne. I need to find a way to communicate to their manager." she said and hung down.

"Moshi moshi… Nee, Mitsu, it's not that easy, you know." Aya, talking through cell phone. "Hai, hai. No, he just said that. U-huh. Matte yo, there's an incoming message. That must be Kumi's. Hai… Hai, so ja!"

She read the message. "Concert?"

She sighed as she lowered the sleeve of her dress. She shopped a lot today. How can she get a taxi? The town's unusually crowded today.

"Okay, you may leave me from here," Rei said.

"Rei-san, are you sure you want to be alone?"

"I know Shibuya enough," he said, excited to get off their manager just for once and to stroll around by himself, as he usually does in his old days.

"Now take the car," the manager insisted. "bring me first to Tokyo TV then I'll let you leave okay? We don't fans to see you just merely walking around,"

"Fine," he grunted. Afterwards, he left and Rei scanned around Shibuya. Malls are taller now, even buildings spouted out from the ground. Then one girl took his attention. Seemingly familiar, he decided to get down the car immediately.

"Could it be… her?" he whispered in him.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hi guys! Third chap and we're moving!! I guess we must let them meet again… and this chap seems a major OOC for Rei. GOMEN!! And please, I beg you? REVIEW!**

**A Girl Like You »» **An Aya-Rei Fanfic

**Chapter Three: **Meeting

"Maybe I should call Ran already," Aya thought to herself. "I have a whole day to dress up for my date!"

She giggled in the thought on how Kaede Rukawa will look like. Just then, she saw a Limousine stopped in front of her, and then she saw a rushing lad going out of it. HE was really gorgeous in his rugged look--- dark brown hair blown by late summer's wind, black leather jacket covering his white undercoat, trousers… but he seems very formal and he looks like he's a gentleman. What surprised her more is the way he looks at her at afar. He seems so solemn and his eyes show a sparkle of excitement and longing. Her heart leapt as the lad marched to her. ** [Now that's a vivid explanation and description! So, can you visualize them?]**

Aya was blushing as soon as he approaches her slowly. She can't understand the feeling she felt when this certain lad met her. She was stunned, as if something struck her heartstrings and tears fell from her eyes down to her cheeks.  
"Why--- am I--- crying? Doushite!!!" her mind screams. Suddenly she felt her head aching so much that she fell on her feet, even the bags in her hands.

"Are you ok?" the young man asked as he brushed away some tears from her face.  
  
"Who…who are you?" Aya weakly responded. Rei was shocked.

"Oh, yes, amnesia…" he thought "so they NEVER even told a single word about me, well, honey--- it's about time."

But before he answered, Aya fainted leaving the lad worried as he gripped her towards him and they went in the car--- to the hospital.

** Tokyo Bulletin--- Japan's leading Newspaper**

** Super Model Weakened…But Her Super Man Is Definitely Glowing!!**

_ A few days ago our megastar was shopping at La Place Aoyama, the place where most of our celebrities can be seen!! It seems that she was pretty occupied of shopping for her date with basketball player of National Team--- Kaede Rukawa. But from what our reporters and witnesses had reported...there was a young man who just saved her. About 6 feet tall with a built frame, with those gleaming black onyx eyes and his flowing dark brown hair...he saved Hoshino Aya. However, we were unfortunate and unable to give you any further information on this guy who'll have their concert on the 25th of May...if you have any information regarding the event...or even better...the man we only know by name, Rei Otohata, please contact Tokyo Bulletin immediately._

_ (854) 843-6702. Thank you for your attention._

Ran closed the newspaper. "Good that he made a way for them to meet,"

"Ran, are you sure this is right?" Miyu asked "she experienced nervous breakdown when they met! What would happen more if the indistinct feelings are still around? No matter how every famous guy dates her--- love remains in her memories!"

"We can let it happen now. I know old buddy Rei is staying," she smiled. "Let him feel competition now that Aya is not that mere girl who graduated her Master's degree."

Outside of the hospital, the Rei crumpled up the paper and threw it to the closest wastebasket near him. He still had his sunglasses on and caught a glimpse of a window on the fifth floor; and then his limousine briskly pulled up the sidewalk, and reporters quickly went to Rei to flash pictures of the celebrity.  
  
From what they had seen Rei, the celebrity was a ruggedly-dressed young man whose dark brown hair glistened in the daylight and looks silent. The band lead singer looked at his observers who were at a corner, and the Rei then turned away kicking a can on the way.  
  
Rei then proceeded to the entrance with a thousand fans crying out his adoring name, with security guards trying to restrain them from getting to close to the lead singer. The star headed to a counter and asked the nurse where Hoshino Aya's room is. The nurse gladly walked him to her room, and then gave him a pat on the back before leaving him in the hallway.   
  
Rei turned on the doorknob and then looked around the spacious room. There was an opened window of a beautiful view of the faraway mountains and the wind was blowing from outside leaving the curtains to be flowing like the branches of a tree. His back eyes then managed to catch a glimpse of an unconscious black-haired girl in a bed. The idol looked at her brainwaves and could tell that she was fine, he then went over and pulled up a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Hey, Aya." Rei greeted her as he held her cold hand in his. Those eyes of his looked dearly at his long lost loved one whose long hair was wilted like a dying flower, and her face was pale and those lips of hers were of a lighter fade of her usual color. Rei leaned closer and then planted his lips onto hers, and then he felt Aya's hand move in his, "You're awake," Rei smiled while Aya looked around. She was shocked on what he did--- but she didn't even reacted, as if they really know each other.  
  
"Where…am I?" Aya tried to get up, still shocked on what he did. He thought he was still asleep--- but Rei gently held her down to prevent any further damage…if she had any wounds. Her eyes looked around the room, and Aya was surprised that she was in a hospital room, "What happened? What am I doing here?" thoughts were swarming in her head, and Rei tried to calm her down explaining the whole story.  
  
"It's ok, the we've got the best doctors here in Tokyo…just relax in your comfortable bed," Rei kissed her now warm hand. Aya beamed at him and then softly squeezed his hand just when the door opened. She felt something in him that is not present in some other guys who kissed her hand.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Hoshino…I see that you woke up," the doctor came towards them evaluating the clipboard held to his hand, "you have just experienced a mild shock from the latter's accident years ago---you are a very lucky young lady. In these cases, the women wouldn't normally survive from that horrible attack, and you should be thankful…and be sure to count our blessings," the physician informed her that she could depart from the hospital if she had an escort.  
  
"I can bring her home, Doctor," Rei stood up and the doctor nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, then…if you will excuse me, I have other patients to go to, have a good day Miss Haruno and..." the doctor looked at Rei, " ah, and Mr. Otohata," he smiled.  
  
"Ok, are you ready?" Rei held out his hand to Aya after the doctor left the room. Aya put hers into his and nodded with certainty.

"Anou--- Otohata-san…" she whispered. "Arigatou,"

"Just--- call me Rei. We're together in the industry, right?"

"H-Hai," she whispered softly. "So, Rei-san… you've gotten to England… And that's cool! I've read brochures in magazines and one time I tried to have a vacation--- Ran-chan would simply not let me go there," she began.   
"But there's a strong feeling in my heart wanting me to go to that place--- as if the missing parts of my memories are there…"

"Love, Aya--- Love…" he began. His eyes seemed a thousand lurkers coming to attract her. Haunting every chance she got to go near him. "I mean--- have you find your true love? Have you felt that strong feeling?"

"Iie--- I haven't…" she said, and gazed at him. _I am starting to feel it…_ she thought.

Suddenly before the car stopped to her home **[I mean, Ran's home]**, he just noticed that she was in his cradle--- just like they were before, and Aya felt something again--- her head is throbbing. She tried to get hold of what she feels, and cry… the least thing she can do.

"Anything wrong?" worried eyes of his gazed at hers.

"Iie, don't mind," she said. "Ja ne, arigatou gozaimasu,"

"Hai," he said "N-Nice meeting you,"

She beamed at him "Me too."

He eyed her carefully as she gracefully walked really like an International model does, and he chuckled silently.  
"But she's never changed. Same old silent Aya--- but more gorgeous and luxurious,"

The car zoomed away as Aya watches it from afar--- as if she doesn't want to go away him Suddenly a loud shriek made her go in curiously. It was Sayo, and next to her is---

"Ohayou, Aya-san. I'm glad you're okay now. You should've told me to pick you up from the hospital," a young man said. He's tall, fair-skinned and his beautiful raven black hair grew near his eyebrows.

"Rukawa-san!" she bowed down. "Gomen, I was confined---"

"I know," he said. "Welcome home,"  
She smiled on him in return. Sayo was frantically showing her autograph as Masato was fuming. She chuckled silently as Ran appeared.

"Shall we have our lunch?" she asked. "Ikimasho."

Aya was drowned on her vivid thoughts of Rei Otohata as they eat. Why is he lingering on her mind besides the holy fact that he's one ultimate hot guy who has this drooling charisma in every girl? Is she helpless enough to think about him so suddenly? Ran was talking and everyone in the household clapped for her, and all she could mutter is…

"Rei-san…"

Everyone looked at her, even Kaede Rukawa. "The hot-shot band lead singer from UK," he said. "He's my friend."

"So you know him too? Wow, Kaede! You're amazing!" Ran cheered. "Aya, how's it being a sexy woman?"

"Nee?"

"C'mon! Didn't you heard what oneesan said? You were one of Tokyo's top ten sexiest woman according to the magazine!" Sayo cried out.

"Oh, well„" she began "Happy--- right!" she was smiling. Then she took the phone. "Sumimasen, I'm just phoning someone,"

"So, let's continue!" Ran exclaimed.

Aya just found herself busy dialing the numbers of the hotels where he could possibly stay. But of no avail. Then she went to get the directory of all people in Tokyo--- Otohata Suichiro, Shibuya, Tokyo. (097) 8932-327-22.

She dialed it immediately, hoping it was his house. Then suddenly, a woman answered her call,  
"Moshi moshi,"

"Konbanwa--- is this Rei Otohata's residence?"

"Are you from the news or something? My son---" she stopped. "Anou--- is this… Aya-chan???"

_How did she know my name? _"Hai! Speaking, ma'am." she gladly answered. The woman was glad,

"Rei stays at the hotel. You better get his personal number before anyone else gets it, my dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Otohata-san," Aya cheerfully answered as she scrambled her room to get a ballpen. She feels so comfortable in talking to her--- as if they've known each other. His mom dictated the number and she thanked her afterwards. But four stunning words struck her thoughts.

_"My son misses you, Aya."_

_"Me?"_

_"Oh, sorry--- okay then, g-give him a call." she said. "Nice talking to you again, Hoshino-san,"_

_"Hai. Ja ne, Arigatou,"_

She hung down._ Rei-san misses me. I must call him now! I--- actually like him so much, is this love at first sight? I better invite him for dinner tomorrow night! _She cheerfully dialed his number… finally it rung and a voice answered the phone. Aya cringed suddenly and felt nervous as before.


End file.
